5 song challenge - Blush, Love and Tears
by MyJonggie
Summary: lima drabble lima lagu. with KrisTao, HunHan, KaiD.O, MyungJong, and BaekYeol.


**[5 Song Challenge] Blush, Love And Tears**

**No Repetition | KrisTao | song : 4minute – Heart To Heart**

Di caffe ini, sudah ku bulatkan tekat untuk menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Tao" panggilku.

"ne, kris ge? Ada apa?"

"eum… apa ya…. Emm itu…anu…. Akhh!" aku gugup, frustasi ku jambak pelan rambutku sediri. Ia bingung melihatku.

"ge? Gwaenchana?" tanyanya kawatir. Hwaiting! Kataku dalam hati.

"ne. Tao dengarkan baik-baik karna aku tak akan mengulang" ia mengangguk.

"Tao, saranghae" ucapku. Ia membulatkan mata.

"n..ne?" tanyanya

"tidak ada pengulangan"

"eemmm… na do ,ge" katanya.

"Eh? Apa katamu? Na do? Apa aku tak salah dengar?" tanyaku memastikan.

"tidak ada pengulangan" katanya sambil berblushing ria.

Senyum merekah diantara kami berdua.

**Hurts | HunHan | song : INFINITE – With…**

"aku mencintaimu Sehuna… hiks. Kau …hiks..tau itukan? Aku sudah memberi semua yang ku miliki…hiks… padamu. Tapi apa sekarang yang kau beri padaku? Apa? Undangan pernikahanmu ini?hiks… nappeun!" kata ku sedikit terisak sambil memukul dadanya. Tak terlalu keras.

"aku juga mencintaimu Luhanie, tapi mianhae. ini keinginan terakhir umma ku sebelum meninggal. Mainhae, jeongmal mianhae"

"arraseo. You're better with…. him" uacapku pergi meninggalkannya. Masih menangis. Sungguh hatiku sakit rasanya seperti dutusuk beribu pedang samurai. Its Hurts.

**Love At First Sigh | KaiD.O | song : SISTAR – So Cool**

Untuk seorang Kim Jongin tempat yang paling bisa menghilangkan seluruh bebannya adalah Club malam. Gemerlap lampu warna-warni, para gadis cantik, aroma alkohol yang menusuk indra penciuman, indah. Itu yang bisa dia deskripsikan untuk tempant ini.

Bruuugh!

"akh! Aigoo. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja" kata seorang pelayan bername tag Do Kyungsoo pada jongin karena menabraknya barusan.

Deg!

Mungkin sekarang betambah menjadi tempat jongin bertemu cintanya.

**Promise | MyungJong | song : Davichi – Sad Promise**

Aku menunggumu. Aku menuruti apa kata-katamu. Yah, aku masih menunggu mu datang. Aku masih menanti janjimu 5 tahun yang lalu, kau bilang hanya 2 tahun di Itali lalu kembali lagi ke Korea. Tapi buktinya ini sudah 5 tahun. Aku menanti janjimu untuk datang kembali. Disini. Ditaman pertama kita bertemu dan tempat terakhir kita bertemu, kau menyuruku menunggumu disini. Aku sudah menunggu disini. Tapi mana drimu. Mana dirimu, Kim Myungsoo. **Tes!** Aku menangis lagi.

"Jongie?" **Deg!** Suara ini.

"Jongie?" suara yang sama. Kubalikkan tubuhku.** Deg!** Dia kembali.

**Magic Spell Love | BaekYeol | song : Orange Caramel - Magic Girl**

Di sebuah sekolah sihir.

"eotteokhae!? aku salah lagi. Kali ini pada siapa mantra cinta itu nyasar.?" Runtukku pada diriku sendiri. Karena kebodohanku tentunya.

"byun baekhyun" aku mengenal suara ini, Park Chanyeol. Dia teman sekelasku. Apakah mantra tadi nyasar padanya?

"kau yang melempar(?) mantra cinta ini sembarangan?" tanyanya.

"molla" jawabku singkat.

"ngaku"

"mian jika itu mengenai mu. akan ku hapus"

" #$#D #$%&" kuucapkan mantra untuk menhapus mantra tadi.

"nah mantranya sudah ku hapus"

"byun Baekhyun . saranghae" katanya membuatku tersontak.

"eh? Harusnya kan sudah hilang?"

"aku serius. Ini tak ada efek dari mantra mu tadi. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sejak dulu"

**Blush~**

**Bakpao | ChenMin | song : SNSD - Gee**

"chen~ ayoo temani aku ke toko yang itu" ajak Xiumin pada kekasinya, chen.

"aigoo, hyung kita tadi sudah kesitu. Aku lelah. Bagimana kalau kewarung bakpao disana?" ajak Chen penuh harap.

"baiklah ayo kesana, setelah itu temani aku lagi" Xiumin langsung menarik tangan Chen menuju waraung bakpao tadi.

"ahjuma pesan 2" kata Chen.

" ne, tunggu sebentar" kata ahjuma penjual bakpao ramah.

"ah, ini enak sekali" kata Xiumin masih dengan bakpao di dalam mulutnya. Chen yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah Xiumin hanya terkekeh.

"aigoo, hyung kau imut sekali" kata Chen melihat pipi Xiumin yang tembem bertambah temben sekarang.

**Cup~ ** Chen lalu mencium pipi xiumin tadi.

**Blush~ **wajah Xiumin merah seketika.

~Fin

Review kalau berkenan^^


End file.
